vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kei Noriaki
Kei Noriaki or just "K" is a high up representative for the TALARIS mega-corporation from "Savior City", the metropolis that towers over the slums of Callous Row. Wherever he walks he is accompanied by his assistant Harrison, a giant of a man that is taller than most men. Origin TBA History He first visited Callous Row during a quarantine when corporate presence was required. Him and his assistant Harrison greeted the mercenaries including General Cidd from the Mars corporation and were escorted safely. He met and struck some kind of deal with the local mayor Coach Eric, ending the corporate presence but staying behind himself. An untold secret part of the corporate presence was because they intended to locate a resistance fighter or "leader figure" named Rook but if he was aware of this is unclear. During his time there he met with Rook working in his bar "The Grindstone" without revealing any pre-existing knowledge. In a private meeting with Ikelos, the Imp turned over a magical crystal to him and near fell asleep, exhausted on his couch. The tired Ikelos did not protest when he collected some of his blood, for which purpose remains unknown.Arcadums stream 2019-12-14 He would later inquire Rook about entering his bar but was denied entrance due to some renovations and supposedly finding a corpse "in the rafters" to clean up after. Trivia *StealthRG did not stream when he roleplayed as Kei. *His name "K" is suspected to be partly inspired from a meme in StealthRG's Twitch chat. It makes fun of his propensity to being slow in responding to private messages and just answering with a meager "k". **This has been refuted by reputable sources. Links External Links *Twitch: https://twitch.tv/stealthrg *Twitter: https://twitter.com/StealthRG Clips *General Cidd meets K. Who? *Rook officially talks to K *Just a little prick K *Corporate shills are unwelcome in the bar Gallery Arcad CR Dec 14th 2019 17 Harrison (Howlcifer) and K (StealthRG).jpg|Harrison and Kei Arcad CR Dec 14th 2019 19 K (StealthRG) and General Cidd and Harrison (Howlcifer) .jpg|Kei and Harrison greets General Cidd Arcad CR Dec 14th 2019 21 General Cidd, Harrison (Howlcifer) and K (StealthRG).jpg|General Cidd is greeted by Harrison and Kei Arcad CR Dec 14th 2019 25 K (StealthRG) and General Cidd.jpg|Kei and General Cidd Arcad CR Dec 14th 2019 26 General Cidd, Harrison (Howlcifer) and K (StealthRG).jpg|General Cidd, Kei and Harrison Arcad CR Dec 14th 2019 29 Coach Eric bought by K (StealthRG).jpg|Kay speaking to Coach Eric Arcad CR Dec 14th 2019 30 Coach Eric bought by K (StealthRG).jpg|Kay speaking to Coach Eric Arcad CR Dec 14th 2019 42 K (StealthRG) stops by the Cupcake Sweet Shop.jpg|Visiting the Sweet shop owned by Ais and Rin with Becky and Coach Eric Arcad CR Dec 14th 2019 44 Rook talks to K (StealthRG) 2.jpg|Speaking to Rook in "The Grindstone" bar Arcad CR Dec 14th 2019 45 Rook talks to K 3.jpg|Speaking to Rook Arcad CR Dec 14th 2019 47 Rook talks to K4.jpg|Admiring the bar interiors Arcad CR Dec 14th 2019 53 K (StealthRG) Harrison (Howlcifer) and Ikelos (MorphTM).jpg|Ikelos is questioned by Kei Arcad CR Dec 14th 2019 54 K (StealthRG) Harrison (Howlcifer) and Ikelos (MorphTM).jpg|Ikelos is questioned by Kei Arcad CR Dec 14th 2019 57 Harisson turns over the crystal to K (StealthRG).jpg|Ikelos turns over a magical crystal, held by Harrison Arcad CR Dec 14th 2019 58 Ikelos, K (StealthRG) and Harisson (Howlcifer).jpg|One tired Imp Arcad CR Dec 14th 2019 59 K takes a blood sample from Ikelos.jpg|Kei takes a blood sample from the fatigued Imp. Arcad CR Dec 14th 2019 61 K tells Harisson to keep two eyes.jpg|Kei tells Harrison to "Keep Two eyes" Arca Dec 28th 2019 23 Greasepalms on edge in front of Kei.jpg|Facing Angelina Greasepalms who is hesitant about him. Category:Callous Row Characters Category:Humans Category:StealthRG's Characters